


A Blizzard at Midnight

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Sam or Dean eating ice cream off your body while you’re shivering under their tongues and a request for a Sam version of Just Desserts (Dean version)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blizzard at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT recommend getting sugary, sweet substances near your lady parts. Ever.

 

This hunt was turning out to be the single most boring one you had ever accompanied the boys on. It had been days and nothing had turned up. You were tired of research and tired of sitting around. You were bored and hungry. You sighed in frustration.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked quietly. He was sitting across the table from you, his laptop and several books spread out in front of him. 

“I’m hungry,” you grumbled.

“I think there’s a power bar in my bag,” he murmured, not looking up from his computer screen.

You glanced at the duffel bag tossed haphazardly in the corner, grimacing slightly. You loved Sam, you did, but his avoidance of junk food and his love of power bars drove you crazy. Why did you have to pick the brother with the healthy eating habits?

“I don’t want a power bar,” you whined. “I want a Blizzard.”

Sam dropped his pen to the table. “A Blizzard?” he asked. “Like, a Dairy Queen Blizzard?”

“Mmm, yes,” you sighed. “My favorite is the chocolate covered cherry Blizzard. It tastes like heaven.”

Sam chuckled and glanced at his watch. “You do know it’s almost midnight, right? Even if there is a Dairy Queen in this town, I doubt they’re open.”

You nodded, sighed again and laid your head on the stack of papers in front of you. “I know,” you said, your voice muffled. “I just want a stupid Blizzard.”

Sam laughed and you heard the sound of his chair being pushed back from the table. He pulled you from your chair into the circle of his arms and kissed you on the forehead. “I’ll tell you what,” he smiled. “I’ll grab Dean from his room and we’ll go see if there is a Dairy Queen in this town. If there is, I’m sure he spotted it. And I’ll get you your Blizzard.”

“Really?” you grinned. 

“Really,” Sam said. He brushed a hand through your hair and cupped your cheek in his hand. He leaned over you, his lips just inches from yours. “But I am going to expect you to be very grateful if I do this for you. Very grateful.” His voice had dropped an octave and he had that look on his face, the one that made you press your thighs together to ease the low throb between your legs. 

“I will,” you breathed. “I promise.”

“Good girl,” he murmured. He brushed his lips over yours, a tease, a promise of more to come.

Sam released you and grabbed his jacket. “Chocolate covered cherry, right?” he asked.

“Yes,” you noddd. “And make sure they make it with the quick dry chocolate they use for their dipped cones around the edge of the cup, not the chipped chocolate pieces. It tastes totally different.”

“Oh, you are so gonna owe me,” he grumbled as he walked out the door.

You weren’t upset by that thought at all.

* * *

By the time Sam got back to the motel room, it was close to one a.m. You had changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, your normal sleeping attire and you were watching some black and white movie on the tiny television when you heard the distinctive roar of the Impala’s engine. A few seconds later you heard the brothers talking and laughing outside the door, so you whipped it open.

The cold air hit you the second you opened the door, goosebumps covering your skin. Sam was leaning against the wall, a Dairy Queen bag in his hand. You were pretty sure you squealed when you saw it. Dean laughed and shook his head, nodded at his brother and slipped into the room next door.

“Get inside before you freeze,” Sam chuckled, eyeing you up and down.

You backed through the door, grinning. Sam opened the bag, pulled out a cup and put your Blizzard in your outstretched hand. You popped off the lid and took a huge bite, your eyes closing as the sweet cream and chocolate flavor flooded your mouth.

“Oh God, that tastes so good,” you moaned. You dropped to the end of the bed, scooping up huge spoonfuls of the delicious frozen treat, little sounds of pleasure falling from your mouth.

Sam watched you, arms crossed, eyes half-lidded, leaning against the small dresser across the room from the bed.

“Where’s yours?” you finally asked.

He pointed at the bag he’d set next to him, but he didn’t open it. Instead, he stalked across the room, dropping to his knees in front of you, pushing himself between your legs. “Take another bite,” he whispered.

“Wh...what?” you stammered.

“I said, take another bite,” he ordered. He put his cold hands on your bare thighs, sliding them up just to the edge of your shorts. He rubbed circles on your inner thighs with his thumbs and stared into your eyes.

You felt an immediate shift in the atmosphere, a sudden charge in the air, one that you were very familiar with, one that caused a ripple of desire to roll through you. You opened your legs a little wider and moved closer to him. You took another bite, moaning just a little as the taste hit your tongue. You knew what Sam wanted to hear and you weren’t going to disappoint him.

Sam leaned forward and kissed you, his tongue licking at your lips. His hands slid up your legs to your waist, then up your sides to your breasts, brushing his thumbs over your hard nipples. He took the cup of ice cream from your hand, then he pulled your tank top up and over your head with his free hand. Once you free of the bothersome material, he snaked a hand around your back to pull you against his chest, your nipples brushing against the soft cotton of his t-shirt. He nibbled at your lower lip as he lowered you to the bed, crawling up the bed to hover over you.

Sam leaned the cup of ice cream against his leg, then he pulled his jacket and t-shirt off and tossed them to the floor. He smiled down at you. “Can I have a taste?” he asked. He shook the cup, waiting for your answer.

You took in a deep breath, forcing yourself to stay still beneath him, then you nodded, giving him permission, though you had a feeling it was for more than a quick taste of the ice cream.

“This is going to be cold,” Sam murmured, his grin widening as he dipped his finger into the pink ice cream and scooped it out. He dripped it over your chest, using the tip of his finger to swirl it around both nipples and between your breasts. 

You gasped, your fingers wrapped in the blanket beneath you, the cold ice cream bringing goosebumps to the surface of your skin and hardening your nipples, almost painfully. Sam ducked his head, slowly licking at the ice cream he’d spread between your breasts, before finally taking your nipple in his mouth, suckling it greedily before moving to the other one and doing the same.

“Sam,” you moaned, shivering as he did it again and then again. 

“Shhh,” he sighed. His fingers danced along the edge of your shorts, teasing you, dragging out the anticipation, knowing that the knots of need were building in the pit of your stomach, that the rubbing of your thighs together was just one indication of how turned on the things he was doing were making you. He scooped out more ice cream, dripping it in a line from your bellybutton to the top of your hips. He pushed off your shorts as he mouthed his way down your stomach, stopping only long enough to dribble more ice cream over you, this time directly on your aching clit.

He flattened his tongue, licking all along the length of your pussy, his hands splayed over your hips holding you down. He swirled his tongue around your clit, a low moan escaping him, the vibration shooting through you. 

“Tastes like heaven,” he murmured, glancing up at you.

You giggled, drawing a laugh from Sam as well. He picked you, pulling you into his lap, his hands tangled in your hair, holding you to him as he kissed you. You reached between your bodies and stroked him through the thick fabric of his jeans. He pulled you down onto him, grinding against you, kissing you like he was starved for the taste of you. 

You could feel the coil tightening in the pit of your stomach, Sam pushing you right up to the edge as he rutted against you. You were gasping, clawing at him, nearly screaming with desire, close to coming, when Sam lifted you off of him and set you in front of him on the bed. 

“Hey,” you huffed. “What the hell?”

He shot you a look, one that immediately silenced you. This was part of the game. You watched as he scooted backwards on the bed and leaned against the headboard, legs open, cock thick and hard, straining against his jeans. He palmed himself and pointed across the room. 

“Open the bag,” he said.

You climbed off the bed and picked up the Dairy Queen bag. Inside you found a small plastic cup filled with caramel. You turned to Sam and held it up. He smiled and popped open the button on his jeans, then he gestured for you to join him. He held out his hand when you reached his side, taking the caramel from you. He watched as you unzipped his jeans, grabbed them around the waistband along with his boxers and pulled them down his long legs. You climbed onto the bed beside him, cupped his balls in your hand and slowly stroked him, leaning over to kiss him, dragging your tongue down his neck and across his nipples.

“Take it,” he exhaled.

You sat up and took the caramel from him, removed the lid, and without hesitating, poured a small amount over his cock. You took him quickly in your mouth, sucking at the sweet, thick liquid you had coated him with. 

Sam growled and tangled his fingers in your hair, pushing his hips up, burying himself in your mouth. You swallowed around him, taking as much of him as possible and wrapping your hand around the base, stroking him as you sucked him off. 

You chanced a look at him, his head thrown back, his muscles tensing as you pushed him toward orgasm. He had one had on the back of your head and he was clutching the blankets with the other, breathy gasps falling from his lips, his hips rocking up and down as he fucked your mouth.

You were moaning around Sam’s length, one hand between your legs rubbing your swollen clit as you stroked and sucked him. When you paused just long enough to take a breath, you felt a hard slap to your bare ass, and heard a familiar growl of protest from Sam. You whined and raised your ass in the air, purposely stopping the movements of your mouth over his cock, earning yourself another hard smack to the other cheek, nearly coming from the combination of pleasure and pain.

You smiled and slid him all the way into your mouth, deep throating him, gagging for it, but loving the feel of his cock bumping against the back of your throat. You raised up on your knees, hovering over him, swallowing him down over and over, faster and faster until Sam let go with a deep grunt, coming down your throat.

When he was done, you slipped him out of your mouth and crawled back up his body, kissing him as you went. He took your chin in his hand, bringing your lips to his, kissing you roughly, biting at your lower lip. He slid his hands down your side to your waist, easily lifting you as he shifted to lie down on the bed. He pulled you up his chest until your pussy was resting over his mouth. He ran his hands up your back to your shoulders and looked up at you.

“Don’t come until I give you permission,” he ordered.

Sam’s lips wrapped around your clit, sucking wildly, pulling you down onto him, his tongue deep inside you. A high pitched keen erupted from your lips and you nearly came, stopping only because Sam dug his fingers into your ass, reminding you to wait. You knew that it would be worth it if you did.

He was relentless, using his tongue and his lips and his fingers to push you right to the cusp of climax just before easing off and pulling you back, just to start it over again. You had your arms braced against the wall, barely keeping yourself upright as he used his mouth in nearly indescribable ways.

“Sam, please, I...I...I can’t wait…” you finally begged, unable to hold back any longer. “Please...please let me come.” 

Sam lifted you off of him and slid out from beneath you. He positioned you on all fours, your ass in the air, his fingers dancing gently up and down your spine just before he eased into you from behind. You groaned, your face pushed into the blankets, hands above your head, pushing yourself back against him as he slammed into you repeatedly. 

God, you were close, so close and you knew you weren’t going to last. All it took was Sam wrapping his arm around your waist, leaning over you and whispering “now” for you to come so hard you nearly blacked out. His body tensed behind you, his own orgasm taking him.

Completely spent, you fell to the bed, Sam’s body draped over yours. You closed your eyes, breathing deeply, satiated and content. Sam rolled to his side, pulling you against his chest, brushing kisses over your bare shoulders. You were drifting off to sleep when he pressed his lips to your ear and whispered.

“Anytime you want a Blizzard at midnight, just ask.”


End file.
